YANG MIRIP JUNHUI
by heoneypeach
Summary: Tentu Minghao tidak akan melupakan kejadian siang itu seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wajah pucat orang yang mirip Junhui itu tersenyum manis padanya. Waktu itu Minghao yang paling terakhir keluar, lalu saat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, orang yang mirip Junhui itu bertanya. -Sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahui siapa saya, ya?- TAGS: JUNHUI, MINGHAO, JUNHAO, SEVENTEEN, GS


**THIS IS A FAN FICTION ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING :** **WEN JUNHUI** **& ****XU MINGHAO**

 **YANG MIRIP JUNHUI**

 **Cast** **:** **Xu Minghao** **(As the Girl).**

 **Wen Junhui** **(As the Boy)** **.**

 **Length** **: Oneshoot.**

 **Genre** **:** **HORROR, COLLEGE LIFE, Genderswitch** **.**

 **Rating** **:** **Teen. PG1** **2**

 **Author** **: Alham Baskoro**

 **Word** **:** **1529** **words**

 **Page** **:** **6** **pages**

 **Writed since : OCTOBER 26** **TH** **2016**

 **Disclaimer** **:** **this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **XU MINGHAO** **& ****WEN JUNHUI** **. The real characters is belong** **to the greatest God, ©** **PLEDIS** **ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

 **ALHAM BASKORO PROUDLY PRESENt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _MinghaoXu: Gege, hari ini masuk tidak?_**

Minghao mendengus lagi. Pesan terakhirnya pukul sembilan tadi belum digubris, dan hingga saat ini gadis itu terus menghujani isi pesannya dengan huruf P; berharap ada tanggapan darinya. Minghao jadi bete sendiri.

Hari ini Minghao kuliah siang, dan kelasnya mulai pukul dua belas tepat. Kuliah tengah hari di penghujung musim panas seperti ini rasanya seperti ada beban timbangan imajiner seberat ratusan kilo di atas punggungnya. Walaupun musim gugur sebentar lagi akan tiba, tapi tetap saja hari ini terlalu cerah—panas—untuk datang ke kampus. Apalagi jika tiba-tiba dosennya membagikan kertas kuis secara mendadak.

Hari ini jadwalnya Minghao ada di kelas kesusastraan Mandarin, salah satu mata kuliah wajib di Tiongkok—itu sangat jelas. Dan Junhui sebagai sang dosen belum juga mengabari tentang kehadirannya. Entah ini yang disebut jodoh atau kebetulan, tapi Minghao itu pacarnya Junhui secara harfiah. Lucu, kan? Minghao yang jadi mahasiswa dan Junhui yang menjadi dosennya.

Mudah saja jika ingin cepat-cepat menjadi—atau merasa jadi—dosen di umur yang terbilang belia. Kalian hanya butuh resep rasa percaya diri dari Junhui dan bahan-bahan pelengkap seperti otak super jenius, menempuh kelas akselerasi dari SMP dan punya garis keturunan seorang petinggi di Universitas.

Tidak. Bukannya Minghao seorang ayam kampus yang mengencani dosennya hanya untuk imbalan nilai A dan dilancarkan dalam proses skripsi. Ini hanya masalah tentang bagaimana Junhui yang terlalu jenius semenjak mereka pacaran di SMA hingga sekarang bisa ada di Universitas yang sama. Walau derajat mereka jauh berbeda jika ada di ruang lingkup kelas, tapi yakin mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu berkualitas makan gulali satu berdua sambil naik bianglala di pasar malam. Bukankah romansa yang picisan?

Ada banyak untungnya Minghao punya predikat sebagai kekasihnya Junhui. Banyak sekali. Bisa titip absen atau mengetahui kapan Junhui akan mengadakan kuis salah satunya. Tapi di mana ada untung di situ ada buntung. Banyak keuntungan itu yang membawa Minghao mendapatkan predikat istimewa sebagai ketua Prodi di kelasnya. Banyak sekali aspirasi, keluhan, dan tanggung jawab yang dibebankan pada Minghao hanya karena Junhui sekonyong-konyong menunjuknya di hari pertama pertemuan. Minghao tidak akan mau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi.

Hari ini jadwalnya Minghao pukul dua belas tepat dan sekarang jam digital di ponselnya menunjuk angka setengah sebelas, yang mana artinya bis tujuan Nanjing akan segera tiba sepuluh menit lagi. Minghao santai menunggu tumpangan hariannya itu di bawah naungan kanopi halte sambil menyeruput segelas _Vietnamese Iced Coffe_ —dibilang santai juga tidak, sih. Sebab sedari tadi wajahnya tegang dan jemarinya meluncur cepat mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sesekali ia membuat panggilan gratis, bahkan hingga panggilan berbayar ke nomer ponsel Junhui namun pria itu masih belum bisa dikonfirmasi terkait kehadirannya. Entah kenapa firasat Minghao semakin buruk setelah ini.

 ** _MinghaoXu: Gege cepat angkat teleponku._**

 ** _MinghaoXu membatalkan panggilan_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: P_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: P_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: P_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: P_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: P_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: WEN JUNHUI JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: aku akan ngambek jika kau tiba-tiba mengadakan kuis tanpa bilang-bilang_**

 ** _MinghaoXu: GEGE JANGAN MENGABAIKANKU. INI TIDAK LUCU. KALAU KAU SUDAH SEMBUH SEGERA HUBUNGI AKU._**

 ** _MinghaoXu: Wen Junhui apakah anda akan tiba di kampus agak telat?_**

Minghao mendengus lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Gadis itu benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Apa gunanya menggunakan bahasa formal pada pacarmu? Bahkan dia tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Oh, ada satu notifikasi masuk. Tapi yang satu ini dari teman sekelasnya.

 ** _Zhou_Pinky: apa dosen kita masuk hari ini, Hao-er?_**

 ****Oh, lihat bisnya sudah datang.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bangku-bangku mulai terisi penuh, tapi satu bangku khusus pengajar di depan masih kosong melompong. Suasana kelas ramai tapi kondusif. Semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk pacaran, ada yang sibuk mengerjakan soal latihan, ada barisan murid teladan, ada juga yang sibuk telponan. Termasuk Minghao yang duduk di barisan kedua dari depan; tempat strategis untuk memandangi si aktor Jerry Wen _kawe_ super itu.

Berkali-kali dihubungi, berkali-kali juga mba-mba operator yang menjawabnya. Minghao naik pitam lama-lama. Harusnya sebentar lagi Junhui sudah tiba. Mengingat sekarang sudah jam—

"Eeeeh, pak Junhui sudah datang." Jieqiong berbisik pelan. Wanita itu menunjuk ke arah jendela.

—loh, kok?

Bisikan kecil cukup untuk membuat semua penghuni kelas mendadak tertib. Maklum, Junhui terkenal sebagai dosen galak di kampusnya. Tapi itu cuma _jaga image_ kalau di kelas doang. Aslinya, mana berani Junhui membentak Minghao, bisa-bisa kena damprat papanya Minghao lalu dipecat sebagai calon menantu.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh sebab satu menit yang lalu, Minghao masih mencoba menghubungi Junhui. Tapi sekarang pria itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Minghao pikir ini tambah tidak masuk akal karena segalak apapun Junhui di dalam kelas, ia tidak pernah membawa masalah pribadinya hingga mogok bicara seperti ini. Dan yang Minghao kenal, seorang Wen Junhui itu tidak _moody_ seperti dosen uzur jaman sekarang. Setidaknya Junhui pasti mulai angkat bicara ketika menjejakan kaki di kelas. Tidak seperti sekarang ini, yang hanya diam mematung. Seketika kelas terasa senyap.

 _Drrt..drrrtt.._

 ** _WenJun: maafkan aku, sayang. Ponselku seharian ini mati karena aku harus berobat ke Shenzen. Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan menuju tempat terapi akupuntur milik paman Zhang dan sebaiknya kamu bubarkan kelas siang ini._**

Minghao reflek mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok 'Junhui' yang ada di depan. Gadis itu mulai bergetar ketika membaca kata demi kata dari penuturan Junhui sekarang. Junhui tahu haram hukumnya menakuti Minghao dan gadis itu tahu jika kekasihnya tidak sedang berbohong. Foto _selca_ yang Junhui kirim menjelaskan semuanya.

 ** _MinghaoXu: Ge, ini tidak lucu. Jika kau pergi ke Shenzhen, lalu siapa yang mengajar?_**

 ** _WenJun: Ya, harusnya tidak ada. Apa ada dosen pengganti? Tapi aku belum mengutus seseorang untuk menggantikanku._**

 ** _MinghaoXu: ish. Tentu aku tidak akan bertanya jika memang tidak ada orang._**

 ** _WenJun: lalu?_**

Pupil mata Minghao bergerak gelisah, sebisa mungkin ia menggunakan akal sehatnya dan berpikir secara logis. Tidak mungkin juga ia lantas menyebarkan berita ini di tengah suasana canggung seperti sekarang. Terlalu riskan. Tapi, di sisi lain nuraninya terus menjerit untuk bertanya siapa _orang yang mirip Junhui_ di depan itu.

 ** _MinghaoXu: kau sedang mengajar di sini._**

 ** _WenJun: haha, kau lucu sekali, Hao._**

 ** _MinghaoXu: ISH AKU TIDAK BERCANDA._**

 ****Rasanya Minghao ingin menangis sekarang juga.

 ** _WenJun: coba kamu lihat kaki orang itu, menapak tanah atau tidak?_**

Benar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar akan hal itu. Secepat mungkin Minghao coba memikirkan sesuatu agar terlihat logis untuk menunduk ke bawah meja, dan pilihan pertama adalah menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan segera.

 _Bletak.._

Dan kejutan lain pun menunggu hingga Minghao menahan nafasnya.

Minghao terlalu gelisah mengetahui fakta bahwa tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa ia lihat ketika menunduk ke bawah; tepatnya ke kolong meja dosen di depan. Itu artinya hanya ada satu hal.

 ** _MinghaoXu: aku tidak melihat kakinya. Maksudku, memang tidak ada dan jelas-jelas dia berdiri di belakang meja._**

Beberapa kali Minghao salah ketik karena ibu jarinya bergetar karena ketakutan.

Agak lama setelah pesan dikirim, Junhui membalas. Cukup panjang dan semakin membuat Minghao panik.

 ** _WenJun: ini yang aku khawatirkan. Sekarang lebih baik kamu screenshoot percakapan kita dan sebisa mungkin membubarkan diri tanpa harus panik. Ingat, jangan sampai ada satu pun yang berteriak histeris saat keluar dari kelas. Kalian tidak perlu ijin atau pun mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan secepat mungkin keluar dari kelas. Sebarkan hal ini ke grup kelas secepat mungkin atau melalui personal chat ke semua penghuni kelas._**

Oh ayolah. Minghao benci saat-saat ketika semua tanggung jawab haris dilimpahkan padanya. Itu semua membuat perutnya mual dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab banyaknya tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari semua orang yang ada di kelas. Minghao hanya bisa memberikan isyarat mata untuk kembali fokus pada ponselnya masing-masing.

 ** _Zhou_Pinky: Kau pasti bercanda!_**

 ** _MengJia: Jangan main-main denganku, nona Xu._**

 ** _LuHan_M: Kau pasti bercanda! (2)_**

 ** _Yi_EunTuan: Jangan menakutiku._**

 ** _Tzu_Yu: aku merinding sekarang._**

 ** _MinghaoXu: AKU SERIUS! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MEMBOHONGI KALIAN SEMUA. AKU JUGA TAKUT DAN SEKARANG KITA PATUHI PERINTAH JUN GEGE DAN SEBISA MUNGKIN JANGAN PANIK._**

 ** _HZ_Tao: Tidak yakin untuk bagian tidak panik itu T.T_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentu Minghao tidak akan melupakan kejadian siang itu seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan wajah pucat _orang yang mirip Junhui_ itu tersenyum manis padanya. Waktu itu Minghao yang paling terakhir keluar, lalu saat ia menyentuh gagang pintu, orang yang mirip Junhui itu bertanya.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengetahui siapa saya, ya?"

Suaranya serak, tatapan matanya kosong, dan bibirnya pucat pasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[.THE END.]**

 **A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN SEMUANYA! SUMPAH GUA MERINDING SENDIRI NGETIKNYA :") KALO KALIAN ORANG TERGABUT YANG SUKA NGESTALK LINE TODAY, PASTI TAU CERITA INI KARENA GUA TERINSPIRASI DARI SALAH SATU BERITA DI SITU :") ANYWAY, JUNHAO MUNCUL BUAT MEMERIAHKAN HARI HARI TERTENTU NIH! XD**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, THIS IS NON-BETA FICT :")**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**


End file.
